FR-2 597 441 describes an element of the above-mentioned type for packaging a portion of soft cheese. In this element, the traction tongue extends in the intermediate zone along the centre axis of the zone which is intended to form the base of the package.
Although the opening of the package described in this document is on the whole satisfactory, the initiation and propagation of the tears require traction in two different directions.
The traction of the tongue is carried out a first time towards the tip and the second lateral wall of the package in order to unfold the flap in which the traction tongue is located. After this flap has been unfolded, the traction is produced a second time towards the base of the package and the projection in order to initiate and propagate the tears.
An action of this type is considered to be complex and difficult to implement by some consumers.